Shikon no Tama rejoined
by Pervert Monk
Summary: I guess you know the basic idea of the story from the title but what happens when Inuyasha is faced with the ultimate question and he can only pick one choice
1. Final Battle

Final battle  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inu-Yasha, but I own some money that I will spend to buy Inu-Yasha (HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!) AND THEN I CAN WATCH EVERY EPISODE EVER MADE,JOY  
  
"The shards are in his arms Inu-Yasha" "Then I guess I'll make his body mince meat TESSUIGA"then in one swift swipe of the transfomed blade Naraku was defeated."Yes finally he is dead and we have all the shikon shards the threat is over" "Hey Miroku check if your wind tunnel is gone."So Miroku held out his Palm "WIND TUNNEL"nothing happened."It's really over"but then Shippou heard something behind him "Uh guys I wouldn't be to sure about that." Then they saw about 300 demons from Naraku's old army seeking vengance for him "Kagome stay back" "No I'm not gonna stand by why'll you...." but she couldn't help at all now because there was nothing for her to help with.Inuyasha had already killed them all with the wind scar or so she thought then she felt a sharp pain in her back she looked behind her she saw a poisened insect and that was the last thing she saw in the world before it went black.Inuyasha had seen the whole thing in slow motion but now when she was on the floor so motionless and pale his whole world stop. No she's not dead she cant be dead he was not going to lose her like he lost Kilkyou but somwhere deep inside him he knew she was.....no he couldn't think like that first he had to kill that beast who had injured his Kagome."IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER" now his thought's were back to Kagome.Before he knew it his legs had taken him over to her body now in a heap on the floor he checked her pulse nothing.Than he let out a long mournful howl over her body  
  
Hey this is the Author speaking by the way this is my first fic so I'm hoping for some good reviews but you can send me bad ones if you think it is a real shity story and I'll try to make the next chapter longer 


	2. The Almost Funeral

The Almost Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but I own soda packs and it just so happens I'm drinking one right now so ha  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha lets bring her back to her own time I think thats where she would want to be barried" Sango said gently and comfortling."NO maybe Kaede will know a way to bring her back to the living ." "Inuyasha I...." "Please" "Sango I think it would be best for him" Miroku said "Okay"replied Sango "Thanks guys it means alot to me ".So they traveled all the way back to Kaede's village "Hey Hag we really need your help so come open the damn door" "coming coming" "Why all the fuss dog breath " he didn't answer no one did but then Shippou broke the scilence "Kagome is..........dead and Inuyasha wants to know if you can bring her back to life" Kaede just sat there taking in what the little kitsune just said "I'm sorry I cant help you" Inuyasha froze then put his head down and tears started leaking from his eye's "You really are thick arent you" "What do you mean hag" Inuyasha said with his head still down "You just completed the jewel right " "Yeah so" "Than why dont you use it to bring her back or are you to thick to cope with that ." She was right he could use it to bring her back "But"he knew it there was always a but "You woldn't be able to become full demon " "Thats it thats all " "Yep" "So what are you going to do" Shippou asked? Inuyasha just sat there for a while "I'm going to.................."  
  
I know it was short and I know you must hate me for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will better anyway can you send me your reviews thanks  
  
The Almost Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha but I own soda packs and it just so happens I'm drinking one right now so ha  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha lets bring her back to her own time I think thats where she would want to be barried" Sango said gently and comfortling."NO maybe Kaede will know a way to bring her back to the living ." "Inuyasha I...." "Please" "Sango I think it would be best for him" Miroku said "Okay"replied Sango "Thanks guys it means alot to me ".So they traveled all the way back to Kaede's village "Hey Hag we really need your help so come open the damn door" "coming coming" "Why all the fuss dog breath " he didn't answer no one did but then Shippou broke the scilence "Kagome is..........dead and Inuyasha wants to know if you can bring her back to life" Kaede just sat there taking in what the little kitsune just said "I'm sorry I cant help you" Inuyasha froze then put his head down and tears started leaking from his eye's "You really are thick arent you" "What do you mean hag" Inuyasha said with his head still down "You just completed the jewel right " "Yeah so" "Than why dont you use it to bring her back or are you to thick to cope with that ." She was right he could use it to bring her back "But"he knew it there was always a but "You woldn't be able to become full demon " "Thats it thats all " "Yep" "So what are you going to do" Shippou asked? Inuyasha just sat there for a while "I'm going to.................."  
  
I know it was short and I know you must hate me for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will better anyway can you send me your reviews thanks 


End file.
